New Dr Reid Oliver Story
by chrolli4life
Summary: This is my rewrite of almost ever scene from all the video's from Youtube by happyinchintz72. Some scenes are in different spots just to make some of my favorite scenes between Reid and Luke be more steamy than they were on ATWT I hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

Luke was in his house frustrated that the great Dr. Reid Oliver hadn't called yet. He was with his mom, Lily and his boyfriend Noah.

"He must be busy" said Lily

"Yeah but the more we wait the less chance I have of getting my eye sight back" said Noah

"I'm sorry Noah" said Luke

Suddenly Luke's cell phone rang and he looked at his phone and he saw that it was Dr. Oliver calling.

"Finally" said Luke before answering the phone.

"Yes hello" said Luke into the phone.

"Is this Mr. Snyder?" asked Reid on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, you don't have to call me Mr. Snyder, Luke is fine" said Luke laughing.

Reid was on the phone while seated at his chair at his desk.

"Mr. Snyder my staff informs me that you have called up to a close of 3 dozen times"

"Yes, yes I have and I'm sorry about that, but I'm calling about Noah Mayer"

"Yes, I've seen his file" said Dr. Oliver

"You have, that's great. Well when do you think you'll be able to make it here, to Oakdale for a consultation?" asked Luke so excited

Reid looked at his schedule.

"Um, let me see, how about in a year" said Dr. Oliver cold

"Excuse me" said Luke confused

"Do you have any idea who I am, , I'm a very busy man Mr. Snyder I don't have the time to stop everything and hop on a plane to were ever you call hell. Oh yes where the hell is Oakdale?" said Dr. Oliver so rudely.

"Illinois….Well we can come to you" said Luke desperate

"That's not such a good idea Mr. Snyder I have many patients on a day to day basses. What makes it seem like I have the time of day for you why?" asked Reid sounding like a prick.

"I'm book solid until that time, so take it or leave it"

"Well we could double your fee and like I said before we can always go to you"

"Trying to buy me?"

"Ah, no"

"I don't need your money" said Reid

"I'm not going to work on your case regardless"

"May I ask why?" asked Luke

"Because you bore me to tears plan and simple" said Reid before he hung up on Luke

"That prick just hung up on me" said Luke to his mom and Reid

"He just hung up on you?" asked Lily

"You should have heard that son of a bitch. Listen Noah are you going to be okay by yourself for a little bit?" asked Luke

"Yeah sure" said Noah

"My mom and I have a meeting at World wide"

"I'm not going anywhere" said Noah

"Okay" said Luke

Luke gave Noah a light kiss on the lips and left with his mom.

"Did you hear from Dr. Oliver?" asked Damien to Lily and Luke after the meeting

"He refused to listen to me"

"Listen Lily mind if I talk to Luke and help him out with the Reid situation in private" said Damien

"Want me to leave?' asked Lily

"It's fine mom, really" said Luke

"Okay" Lily said before kissing Luke on the cheek good bye.

"See you later mom" said Luke

"So what can I help you with?' asked Damien

"Just get Dr. Reid Oliver, Noah has his heart set with his care but at first he said in a years time but I pushed on him and he told me he wouldn't because I bored him" said Luke

"Well that's new" said Damien

"I even afford more money but that didn't seem to help either. How can I get this guy to change his mind?" said Luke

"That's simple son" said Damien

"I'm glad you think so" said Luke with a sarcastic laugh

"I know so" said Damien serious

"Make him an offer he can't refuse" said Damien handing Luke his cell phone.

Luke looked at the phone for a second thinking about what to do and what to say and then he took it and made the call.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blackmail

"Yes I, I thought you would like to talk to me" said Luke once Dr. Oliver answered the phone.

"You're threaten trying to get my medical licenses revoked

"Not unless you take on Noah's case"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Dr. Oliver pissed off

"Well I know who you are. I know the things you've done all the name of healing." said

Luke

"Are you blackmailing me Mr. Snyder"

"I know that the review board would have a field day if they had documented proof of how many times you bent the rules" said Luke down to the point

"What do you want?" asked Reid

"Just examine him and see if he's a good candidate for surgery. My father's jet is waiting at DFW. There's a car waiting outside to take you to the airport" said Luke

"You covered all the basics haven't you?" asked Dr. Oliver with a sexy expression on his face while sitting at his desk.

"And when you get to Oakdale, they'll be a car waiting for you to take you to Memorial Hospital, we'll be waiting" said Luke

"With flowers and candy, I hope"

"See you soon" said Luke with a huge grin planted on his mouth.

Luke hung up.

"That was great" said Damien

"Yeah I just hope it works"

Later on after Luke was done hanging with Damien he made a phone call to Noah but had to leave a message for him about Reid coming to Oakdale after all. When he was done on the phone he's mother appeared.

"Got good news. Just spoke to Dr. Oliver and he's on his way to Oakdale" said Luke to his mother excited. His mother also sounded pleased to hear the news.

"How did this come about after what he said to you earlier."

"Well Damien couched me, told me to make him an offer he couldn't refused" said Luke

"You offered him more money?" asked Lily

"No, I didn't offer him any more money

"You threatened him?" asked Lily

"Don't be upset, I had to do what I had to do for Noah's sake and it worked"

Later on Luke arrived at the hospital waiting for Dr. Oliver.

"Luke Snyder?" asked Reid as he walked into the main part of the hospital

Luke turns around and is caught off guard by how good looking Dr. Oliver is.

"Dr. Oliver, you made it, I can't thank you enough" said Luke with his hand out for a hand shake they briefly shock hands.

"We both know why I'm here , let's not pretend it's a normal consult" said Dr Oliver

"I'm sorry it's just that…."

"You felt like you could blackmail me. I'm curious how much did it cost you to get dirt on me." said Dr. Oliver

"Dr. Oliver, I didn't want to do it this way you see…."

"All I see is the big fat silver spoon in your mouth that I hope you choke on"

Luke was stunned into silence. 'How dare he talk to me like that' thought Luke.

"What makes you think Mr. Mayer is more deserving of my time than any other patient of mine?" asked Dr. Oliver

"He's not but he's the only person I'll ever need to" said Luke serious.

Dr. Oliver licked his lips.

"Well I'm here, thanks to you and your father's jet, where's the patient?" asked Dr. Oliver looking around the wall.

"Noah should be here any minute now" said Luke

"He should be?" asked Dr. Oliver frustrated

"Yeah, I left him a message when I found out you were on your way here" said Luke

"Well I'm booked on the next flight back to Dallas in an hour, it was a displeasure meeting you, Mr. Snyder" said Dr. Oliver rudely and so cold.

Suddenly Noah walked into the room with his walking stick

"Noah, Noah" Luke called out when he saw Noah and walked over to him.

"Dr. Reid Oliver is here and he's mad" whispered Luke to Noah.

"Dr. Oliver" said Noah

"15 minutes" said Dr. Oliver

Dr. Oliver walked over to Noah and grabbed him by the arm and walked in an office. Luke was walking over to the room.

"Stay out" said Dr. Oliver to Luke before slamming the door in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I don't like you

Dr. Reid Oliver walked out of the room he was in with Noah. Luke wasn't facing the door but when he heard the door slam he turned around.

"Well?' asked Luke walking over to Dr. Oliver

"I'm taking the care and oh yeah I don't like you" said Dr. Oliver

"Yeah, I got that" said Luke. Both men just laughed and smiled at each other

"Um… how can I thank you?" asked Luke flustered.

"When this is over I never want to see you again and you throw away the dirt you have on me" said Dr. Oliver

"It's a deal." said Luke smiling deeply showing off his dimples.

"It better be a deal, I'm the one who's going to be cutting up your boyfriend's head" said Dr. Oliver before walking away.

"Wow, what was that" said Luke to himself When Dr. Oliver was gone and taking a deep breath and shaking his head in confusion.

Luke walked into the room that Noah was in and Noah was having a hard time getting his jacket on.

"Did that really just happened?" asked Luke to Noah

"I think it actually did" said Noah

Luke and Noah smiled

"He doesn't like you at all"

"I don't care. What matters is he's here and he's going to take on your case"

"How did you get him to change his mind?" asked Noah

"I told him I had some info on him that would get him in trouble with the AMA"

"What kind of info?"

"Nothing I made it all up" said Luke

"And he still came?" asked Noah in shock

"I guess he has secrets out there he doesn't want anyone to find out, but that's not what's important, we took a risk and it worked" said Luke

"Luke this was more than a risk this would have been my chance to see again or not"

"So you're not mad at me?' asked Luke

"I'm a little shocked but mad, no, I'm not mad. Thank you so much for everything Luke." said Noah with a cute smile and Luke smiled back and lightly kissed Noah on the lips before helping Noah out of the room and back home.


End file.
